The Love of My Life
by flower3006
Summary: It's Sam and Jack's wedding day and Martha is devastated.


**Type of story:** One-shot  
**Main Characters:** Jack and Martha  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Summary:** It's Sam and Jack's wedding day. Martha is devastated.

- This is my version of that storyline.  
- I changed a few things. Sam and Tony never saw Martha at the church. Martha left the church as soon as Sam said her vows.  
- The fic is set in November 2007.

Thank you **steff99** from BttB for proofreading.

**The Love of My Life**

Martha sat crying outside the church in which her ex-husband was now marrying another woman.

She had just witnessed Sam saying "I do". When it had been Jack's turn to say his vows, Martha quickly left the building. She didn't want to hear him say those two words to another woman. Those two words he had already pronounced about a year and a half ago. On their wedding day.

When Martha had exited the church, she went to the side of the building and let herself fall on the ground. She let the tears roll down her cheeks freely. She just couldn't help herself. She had now officially lost the love of her life. Jack was now someone else's husband. And it was all her fault. If she had given her marriage another chance, Jack would have been with her right now. The tears that had started to dry on her cheeks were soon replaced by new ones.

After a few more minutes, she heard some movement coming from inside the church. She got up and ran as fast as she could. She didn't want her granddad, cousin and friends to see her like this. And she definitely didn't want Sam to see her crying. The woman would probably love to see her rival devastated, knowing she had won. She had made it pretty clear she didn't want Martha anywhere near Jack.

Martha was now on her way back to the flat above the diner. She felt like spending the day locked up in her apartment and crying in bed. She had just lost the man she loved to another woman. She had every right to wallow in self-pity. She wasn't in the mood to see anybody. They would only feel sorry for her and she didn't want someone's pity or people telling her there were plenty more fish in the sea. She didn't care about other fish. Jack was the fish she wanted.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned on her left. She started walking again; she didn't really know where she was headed. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own. She was too depressed and too weak to fight them. So she let her feet drag her to whatever place they wanted to take her.

She had now been sauntering for about half an hour when she finally realised where she was going. She was walking on the path towards the cliff where she and Jack had shared their first kiss.

She took a seat near the rocks, far away from the edge of the cliff. She was still scared of heights. There was no way she was going to go near the edge. She was feeling like crap but she wasn't feeling bad enough to throw herself of a cliff.

The sky was getting really dark. The sun was now hiding behind dark clouds. It was as if the sky was reflecting the way she felt. It was just as gloomy as she was. The wind was also blowing harder than previously.

Martha brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep warm. She breathed in the fresh air and stared at the view, letting her mind wander. She reminisced her first kiss with Jack. If only she could be as happy as she was back then and feel his lips on hers like that again. But that was never going to happen. Jack was now with someone else. That meant he would never kiss her again. Once more, tears were running down her cheeks. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice say.

_Am I hallucinating?_ she wondered. She slowly turned her face to the right. And there he was. The man she was still in love with.

"Hey," she replied, quickly wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. Not that it mattered. It's not like he wouldn't notice she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy. And she was pretty sure the mascara she had put on that morning had left black marks on her face. Not to mention, Jack knew her better than anyone else; he had probably already noticed she was upset. She couldn't hide anything from him. He always knew when something was wrong with her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack questioned her, looking down at her.

"What I'm doing here? I should be the one asking you that question," she replied, meeting his gaze. "Shouldn't you be at your wedding reception?"

Tears were streaming down her face again. She couldn't stop them from falling. Just the thought of him and that woman being husband and wife made her cry.

He took a seat next to her. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. He could see she was cold. She had goose bumps all over her arms and legs and she was shaking a little. She was only wearing a purple tank top and shorts.

"I just thought I might find you here. You weren't home, on the beach, at the diner nor at the Surf Club," he answered.

"Jack…" she paused. She was confused and curious. She wondered why he had been looking for her. She really hoped he wasn't here to invite her to join him and his new wife at their wedding reception because there was no way she would agree to that. "What are you doing here? Where's Sam?" she finally asked him.

Jack just kept quiet for a few minutes. "I couldn't go through with it," he then simply said, staring at the ground as he played with a pebble.

"What do you mean?" Martha was now even more confused.

"I just couldn't marry her. She is not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she said shocked. _Does this mean what I think it means?_ She wondered.

"I don't love Sam," he paused. He took Martha's right hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the one for me. You are the love of my life!" He told her truthfully.

Martha was now crying again but this time, it was tears of joy. Jack didn't marry Sam because he was in love with her. What she thought would be the worst day of her life turned out to be one of the happiest days of her life.

"I love you too," she exclaimed. "I want to be with you too."

Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb. He leant in and gently pressed his lips on hers.

It was now pouring down but they couldn't care less. In fact, they found it very romantic to kiss each other in the rain. It didn't often rain in Summer Bay so they might as well enjoy it. They were happy. They were back together. They were going to spend the rest of their lives with the one they loved. With the love of their lives.

_The End_


End file.
